Defy the ban
by LennyRiv
Summary: Jax et Tara, Opie et Donna, Clay et Gemma. Et s'il y avait Juice et Elena ? Retournons quelques temps avant la saison 1, et réécrivons l'histoire des Sons. Par hasard, une jeune fille au caractère assez atypique rencontre l'un des bikers qu'elle admire tant, et ne perds pas de temps pour s'embarquer dans cet univers. A ses risques et périls.
1. Chapter 1

_Elena n'a jamais respecté quelconque autorité, n'a jamais obéi à qui que ce soit sauf à elle même, n'a jamais suivi une autre ligne de conduite que la sienne. L__a témérité sa seconde nature, b_raver l'interdit est pour elle une habitude, et encouragée par sa fidèle Alba, elle fonce tête baissée, corps et âme, dans une relation défendue avec un biker, qui lui n'imagine pas à quel point il va changer la vie de celle qui n'est qu'une jeune ado en quête d'elle-même.

**1 - Happy birthday Elena**

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Les quatres ados autour de la table levèrent leur verre en l'honneur de leur benjamine. Alba avala son shot de tequila avant les autres. Elena, la reine de la soirée, la suivit alors que les deux autres regardaient leurs verres avec méfiance. Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent puis, pouffant de rire, finirent le plateau de shots à deux, sous le regard effaré de leurs amies. Les deux _latinas_ filèrent au billard, puis à une autre table en compagnie d'hommes bien plus âgés qu'elles. Alba disparut avec l'un d'eux, et s'en fut trop pour les deux plus sages qui quittèrent le bar. À son retour, elle interrogea Elena du regard, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elles avaient l'habitude que leur frivolité et leur folie choque les autres, mais ne se privaient pas pour autant. Deux heures et deux grammes plus tard, le patron qu'elles connaissaient si bien les flanqua dehors. Elle se dirigèrent vers la petite voiture qu'Alba conduisait sans en avoir le droit. Elle démarra et prit la route vers leur petite ville, tout en admirant le lever du soleil. Encore une nuit blanche à leur compteur.

Elles dépassèrent le panneau _"__Charming"_ qui marquait l'entrée de la ville, et se sentirent en sécurité, chez elles.

- Home sweet home, lança Alba, de son vrai nom Albera.

Ses parents étaient arrivés clandestinement avec leurs deux enfants, Alba, âgée de 3 ans, et son frère aîné, Eli. Après avoir vécu quelques années dans un quartier de San Diego où personne n'était en sécurité, ils avaient cherché une petite ville calme pour finir leur vie tranquille, et Charming avait été ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, au premier abord. La réalité était ensuite devenue très différente, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de partir. Une autre petite fille était née, Julianna, et l'existence suivait maintenant son cours, dans un quartier pauvre d'émigrés _latinos _qui s'entraidaient et faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles.

À l'inverse de son amie, Elena vivait ce qui pouvait, en apparence, ressembler un conte de fée. Arrivée de Puerto Rico quatre ans auparavant avec sa mère et sa sœur, elle habitait dans un quartier assez aisé, dû à la situation plutôt confortable de l'actuel fiancé de sa mère. Pour l'aînée, Maya, cette façon de dépendre d'un homme était très dégradant, mais pour leur mère, c'était une manière d'assurer leur avenir et de leur faire oublier la vie misérable de leur enfance. Elena ne se plaignait pas et profitait largement de la situation finacière, mais tous les rêves avaient toujours eut un prix, et c'était le cas pour celui de la jeune fille. Quand la noirceur de la réalité se montrait, et les soirs où son cauchemar recommençait, elle ne pouvait que regretter son enfance à jouer avec des bouteilles sur le trottoir .

Devant la maison des Jimenéz, rien ne bougeait. Un vieux vélo rouillé traînait dans l'entrée, la façade de la maison était sale, et la terre et l'herbe sèche se mélangeait aux deux jeunes filles s'asseyèrent sur le capot rouillé de la voiture en regardant le ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. Une autre de leurs habitudes. Regarder le ciel, réfléchir, et parler de leur futur incertain. Alba sortit un joint. Depuis ces quelques mois, et avec leurs vies qui se compliquaient de plus en plus, la drogue était devenue leur seule échappatoire.

- Où-est ce que t'as été fourrer ta tête de fouine cette fois ?

- C'est mon frère qui me l'as donné ...

- Vraiment ? Ton frère t'as filé sa drogue ?

- Bon ok, je lui ai piqué!

- Ahah ! Je le savais. Bien joué chérie!

- C'était tellement facile. Il planque sa came dans mes affaires, c'est un arrangement entre nous depuis une semaine parce que ma mère le surveille, mais elle ne me soupçonnerait pas. Ce con verra jamais que je lui en ai piqué. Ce truc ma beauté, c'est l'avenir!

- Et c'est quoi ton avenir à toi? Pute ? lança Elena

- Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est plutôt cool, non ? Continua son amie, rentrant dans son jeu

- Pff, t'es conne.

- Et toi alors ?! Tu vas suivre les traces de ta sœur ? Une grande carrière d'avocate, de médecin, de sénatrice ..? Tellement ennuyeux, et ... pas marrant !

- Mon idée de futur est un peu plus modeste que celui de ma chère sœur. Et ça devrait sûrement te plaire.. Tu vois, dans deux ou trois ans, on pourrait aller traîner au club des Sons ... Devenir la régulière d'un biker, ça serait chouette, non ?

- Ça serait tellement la classe ! Et moi je serais une pute à bikers, je me les ferais tous !

- Sans déconner, pourquoi ta réflexion ne m'étonne même pas ? Sérieusement, ça me plairait bien je crois ..

- Évidemment ! Je savais que t'y penserais un jour, t'es totalement obsédée par tous ces motards...

- Toi aussi ! Tu fantasmes sur eux dès que tu les croises.

- C'est dans ma nature, chérie.

- Nature, c'est clair que ça te va bien. Tu sais t'en servir. Ça, et tes atouts de charme.

- Et je l'assume entièrement. Mais c'est la grande vie, le rêve américain ! C'est pour ça qu'on a quitté nos trous à rats non ?

- Si tes parents avaient quitté Mexico pour que tu finisse pute en Californie, ils auraient pas dû s'encombrer, ça leur aurait rapporté moins d'emmerdes.

- Connasse !

- Et je l'assume entièrement, chérie. Mais si t'étais restée là-bas, j'aurais fait quoi sans ma pute adorée ?

- Que dalle ! Je suis indispensable, pour mettre un peu de piment dans ta petite vie minable.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça ! Bon, je vais rentrer avant que ma mère me bute. On se retrouve en cours ?

- Dans tes rêves ! On va pas en cours, les cours c'est vraiment de la merde, et ça te servira à rien plus tard ! Pique un peu de fric au fiancé de ta mère, et on file à Oakland !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire à Oakland ?

- Comme d'habitude. Boire, flirter, m'envoyer en l'air ..

- Oh, mais quelle classe ! Écoute, je suis fatiguée, bourée, défoncée alors ..

- Chut ! Tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte !

Leurs vise parfois vraiment pénibles ne leur offraient que de rares occasions d'êtres heureuses, mais malgré tout elles tentaient encore de chercher le bonheur en vivant tout à cent à l'heure. Dormir quand elles seraient mortes, c'était assez ironique dans leurs situations. Profiter de la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'achever. C'était en quelque sorte leur devise, mais également la ligne de conduite qu'elles suivaient. Elena sauta de la voiture, et prit la direction de ce qui lui servait de maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**2- First meeting**

Comme à son habitude, la sœur aînée d'Elena était levée à l'aube, et lisait ses cours devant son café. Elena pris son air coupable à l'avance afin d'éviter la discussion, mais elle fut inévitable.

- Où t'étais encore ?! S'exclama la jeune Maya

- Le fait que tu dise «encore» signifie que j'ai déjà fait le coup, et que, par conséquent, tu sais parfaitement où j'étais, répondit ironiquement sa jeune sœur.

- Arrête de faire la maligne et réponds ! S'énerva l'aînée

- C'était mon anniversaire ! Il fallait marquer le coup, s'amuser ! Dix sept ans Maye, faut en profiter !

- T'es complètement saoule ! Et ne m'appelle pas Maye ! T'es aussi minable que l'autre … pute !

- Sois pas désobligeante. J'apprécierais que tu montre un peu plus de considération pour ma meilleure amie. Et le mot pute est tellement étranger à ton vocabulaire, fais attention, tu deviendrais comme moi.

- Jamais ! Et avoir de la considération pour ta … copine, me rend malade !

- T'es malade de jalousie parce qu'on est plus jolies que toi, plus aimées, plus sexy, plus ,,

- Tais toi ! Va prendre une douche, arrange ta figure, et file au lycée !

- Ouais, je vais faire ça... Où est maman ?

- Elle dort .

- Avec Monsieur Fric numéro deux ? Ouais, évidemment ..

- Arrête. Elle fait juste ce qu'elle peut pour qu'on aie une existence meilleure qu'à Puerto Rico. Et ça te dérange pas plus que ça d'habitude.

- Non, mais toi si. Je m'en fous, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. C'est bien pour toi, il paye tes cours, ton permis avec la voiture, ta collections de bouquins hors de prix … Mais il paye aussi mes fringues, et accessoirement celles de ma copine que tu aimes tant .. Alors tout le monde est content, pas vrai ?

- Elena …

- Non non non, chut ! Mon self-control à certaines limites, surtout quand je suis saoule, comme tu dis.

Coupant court à la conversation, Elena s'enferma dans sa chambre, qui était plus un grenier réaménagé. Elle fouilla son armoire, cherchant la tenue idéale pour aller traîner à Oakland. Elle opta pour quelque chose de simple, elle ne voulait pas faire de vague, et surtout pas là-bas. Elle décida également d'emprunter une paire d'escarpins à sa mère, pour les donner à Alba qui rêvait, mais n'avait pas les moyens, de s'en acheter. Elle arrangea ensuite sa tignasse brune, prit une aspirine, et sortit de sa chambre avec son sac de cours, son alibi parfait.

Elle se dirigea vers son lycée mais bifurqua rapidement vers les bois. Elle ralentit et profita de l'air de l'air et des rayons du soleil qui faisaient frémir son corps. Elle arriva à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, une minuscule clairière parmi les herbes sèches et les ronces. Elle se laissa tomber au pied d''un arbre, leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Alba n'allait pas tarder, et son amie décida de s'en fumer une en l'attendant. Elle vida son sac dans les feuilles mortes, et récupéra ce dont elle avait uniquement besoin. Son paquet de cigarettes, son briquet, son portable, et deux ou trois autres bricoles. Elle laissa le reste, à savoir ses affaires de lycée. Elle n'en n'avait rien à faire des études, de l'intellect et de toutes ces conneries. Elle voulait juste profiter de la vie, faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, où elle voulait, et avec qui elle voulait. Alba partageait cette philosophie de vie et les deux adolescentes avaient été mutuellement séduites l'une part l'autre. Elles étaient l'alter-ego l'une de l'autre. Bien qu'elles avaient deux origines différentes, Alba la mexicaine et Elena la porto-ricaine, elle étaient comme deux sœurs, à la vie à la mort.

Des brindilles craquèrent, et la jeune fille crut que son amie était enfin arrivée, mais ce n'était pas elle. À sa place se trouvait un type qu'Elena trouva plutôt mignon, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Oups, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne...

- Tu pensais mal, répliqua Elena avec méfiance.

- Apparemment. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t il

- Je viens souvent ici. J'attends quelqu'un. Toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Quelqu'un .. ?

- Répond !

- Relax. Je fais rien de spécial, je me balade. Tu m'en file une ? Dit-il en désignant la cigarette

- J'te connais pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux, il ne ressemblait pas à un psychopathe comme elle en avais déjà rencontré, et dieu savait combien de fois elle en avait rencontré. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air mal intentionné, et la méfiance d'Elena était plus une sorte de test qu'une véritable méfiance.

- Je m'appelle Juice, dit-il simplement.

- Juice ? Tu t'appelles vraiment comme ça ? Demanda son interlocutrice

- Nan. C'est Juan Carlos. Mais je préfère Juice.

- Tu m'étonnes, à ta place je serais pareille, dit Elena en souriant,

- Très drôle ! Mais dis moi, quel âge t'as pour fumer ça ?

- Ça c'est une simple cigarette. Et j'ai dix-neufs ans, mais dans ma tête beaucoup plus.

Mentir était chez elle une seconde nature, pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais aussi pour se protéger. Ce type lui faisait quelque chose, elle sentait que c'était réciproque et ne voulait pas le voir déguerpir à cause d'une différence d'âge trop importante.

- Tu fais plus jeune.

- Est-ce que c'est un problème ? Le provoqua-t-elle

- Un problème pour quoi ?

- J'en sais rien …

Quelques secondes passèrent. Ils s'observaient, se souriaient, s'attiraient. Grâce à son amie, Elena avait appris à séduire n'importe qui, et Juice se laissa volontiers prendre au piège. Une voix familière vint rompre ce silence électrique. Alba.

- Elena ?! C'est moi chérie ! Devine ce que j'ai piqué à mon frère ! Tu va adorer ..! Oh … s'interrompit-elle

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a piqué à son frère …? demanda Juice

- Rien du tout !

- Hmm … Ok. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Elena.

- Mais de même. À bientôt, Juan Carlos. Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand et beau sourire.

Alba avait suivi l'échange sans vraiment comprendre. _Qui était ce type ? _Une fois que Juice eut quitté les lieux, elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur en direction de son amie, auquel cette dernière répondit par un clin d'œil.

- T'as peur que je te fasse de l'ombre ?

- Jamais. On a pas du tout la même valeur.

- Aie … Espèce de garce !

- Et toi la cachottière !

- De quoi tu parles?!

- Ben à ton avis ? Juan Carlos … Tu avais sûrement oublier de m'en parler.

- Quoi, ce type ? Arrête, je viens de le rencontrer ! Et je le reverrai probablement jamais.

- Pardon ?! Elena, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne jamais dire jamais. Surtout pour un type pareil …

Reconnaissant l'air intéressé de son amie, Elena se vit obligée de mettre les choses au clair, pour ce type qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- Hop hop hop ! Pas touche ! Celui là tu ne l'auras pas, je l'ai vu la première. De toute façon, t'es bien trop jeune pour lui.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge …

- Pas du tout ! Moi j'ai dix neuf ans …

- J'y crois pas ! Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil hein ..?


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Oakland**

Dans la voiture d'Alba, le silence n'était jamais au programme : la musique était toujours au niveau de volume qui commence à déranger, et difficile d'oublier de citer les discussions enflammées de deux jeunes filles complètement ivres. Cela contribuait à l'amitié des deux adolescentes, qui avaient également comme point commun de déranger le maximum de personnes possible. Ce trajet ne dérogeait pas à la règle, puisque l'autoradio crachait un morceau qui aurait donné la migraine à certains, mais pour Elena, c'était une façon d'évacuer son trop plein d'énergie, pendant qu'Alba conduisait de manière assez inhabituelle dans les environs, pour ne pas dire dangereusement. La route vers Oakland n'était jamais de tout repos lorsque vous rouliez du même côté que ces deux furies, mais il fallait faire avec. Cette ville était la destination préférée de la jeune mexicaine, tandis que la porto-ricaine préférait de loin la grande ville de Los Angeles, bien qu'elle n'y soient pas souvent allées. Elena adorait l'océan, et les plages de la cité des Anges la satisfaisaient totalement.

Ce n'était pourtant pas leur destination ce matin-là. Alba avait affaire à Oakland, et même si elle essayait d'ignorer les magouilles de sa meilleure amie, Elena était au courant de tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'en mêler pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais elle suivait son amie pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Depuis son emménagement à Charming, la drogue s'était immiscée dans les petites failles de sa vie, pour devenir un besoin dont il était difficile de se séparer. C'est ainsi qu'Alba entrait en scène. Elle trouvait toujours une solution pour se fournir en herbe, ou autre, et c'était tellement facile pour elle de s'en procurer qu'Elena avait finit par comprendre que son amie travaillait avec son frère, un petit dealer qui fournissait les jeunes de leur âge. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué, pour se protéger mutuellement, mais ils avait sous estimé la capacité de déduction d'Elena. Celle-ci, qui aurait dû fuir en courant, était restée, devenant dépendante de son amie tout en continuant de se mentir et de se répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas des criminels. Si elle avait réellement voulu se sortir de cette situation, elle aurait trouvé le courage de le faire.

Le tas de ferraille s'arrêta et les deux filles en descendirent en discutant de leur emploi du temps de la journée.

- Pourquoi on irait pas traîner dans les boutiques ? Proposa Elena. Comme des filles de notre âge, ça changerait, tu crois pas ..?

- Si tu veux ... J'ai juste un ou deux trucs à faire avant, t'as qu'à te promener par ici, j'en ai pour une petite heure, répondit Alba.

- D'accord … fit son amie.

Elle attendit patiemment que son amie file son chemin avant de la suivre. Depuis leur départ, le sac que trimballait Alba lui paraissait trop peu anodin, et elle avait prit la décision de la suivre pour confirmer ses suppositions. Elle savait très bien filer les gens, puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa mère, sa sœur, et Alba plusieurs fois auparavant.

Sa filature l'emmena devant une église qui, à en juger par le quartier, était fréquentée par des _latinos_. La jeune mexicaine s'assit sur un banc et ne tarda pas à être rejointe par un homme. Leur échange ne dura pas plus qu'un quart d'heure, et au terme de leur discussion, ils échangèrent leurs sacs, qui étaient exactement identiques. _Devant l'église Alba, Dieu t'enverra en enfer_, pensa Elena. _Et en plus, tu pensais m'avoir avec ton sac …_ _Raté, j'ai tout compris. _Ses suppositions étaient vraies, le frère et la sœur travaillaient de paire. _L'un gère les stocks, et l'autre vend, une vrai petite entreprise familiale. _

Continuant à jouer la détective, Elena suivit ensuite son amie à travers les rues. Elle frappait aux portes, et entrait quelques minutes avant de repartir. Une trentaine de maisons et une heure plus tard, elle revint au point de rendez-vous, téléphona, et attendit. Le même type lui rendit le même sac qui semblait bien plus lourd, ainsi qu'une grosse enveloppe. Ils se saluèrent, et Alba reprit la rue vers la voiture. Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle venait de suivre sa meilleure amie qui faisait des livraisons de came à domicile ! Encore abasourdie, elle bifurqua de façon à rejoindre la voiture dans le sens opposé de son amie. Elle reçu un message de cette dernière, lui disant de revenir. _Pauvre Alba, tu pensais que j'étais stupide, hein ? _Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle se retrouva devant le véhicule sans avoir eu le temps de trouver.

- Alors, t'as fais quoi ? Demanda Alba

- J'ai … traîné par là.

- Passionnant. On mange un morceau ?

- Excellente idée.

Elle trouvèrent un _diner_ et s'installèrent en bavardant comme si de rien n'était. Elena n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie puisse être à ce point hypocrite et manipulatrice. Elle cachait bien son jeu. Profitant qu'Alba se soit éclipsée pour aller aux toilettes, la jeune porto-ricaine fouilla le sac et le contenu confirma tout ce qu'elle avait précédemment découvert. Il y avait assez d'herbe, de cocaïne et d'amphétamines pour fournir tout leur lycée. C'était le job du grand frère, Elena avait tout compris. Décidant de faire subtilement passer le message qu'elle les avait démasqués, la jeune fille piocha un sachet au hasard et le mit dans sa poche. Si son amie était une bonne gestionnaire, elle allait voir qu'il manquait un sachet, et comprendre que ce ne pouvait être qu'Elena, ce qui les amènerait à discuter, et la jeune fille ne se priverait pas de faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle n'avait guère acceptée d'être mise à l'écart de cette façon. Poussée par la cupidité, ou la stupidité, elle récupéra rapidement quelques autres sachets avant de remettre le sac à sa place. Elle allait forcément trouver un moment pour profiter de sa nouvelle acquisition. Vendu ou utilisé, cela lui importait peu, le but étant de tout faire disparaître, et de donner une bonne leçon aux deux cachottiers. C'était très paradoxal, elle n'avait pas plus de sens moral qu'eux, mais le fait qu'ils soient tout deux dealers ne la dérangeait pas, c'était plutôt de lui avoir caché qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Assises sur un banc, elle discutaient de leurs rêves et espoirs tout en regardant les mamans débordées courir après des gamins dans tout le parc. Les enfants étaient un de leurs sujets préférés. Elles s'imaginaient enceintes, ou à la place de ces mamans débordées. Si elles allaient avoir des filles, comment allaient-elles les habiller, quels prénoms leur donner ? Si c'était des garçon, ressembleraient-ils à leurs pères ? Mais qui seraient leur pères ? Ce n'était pas leur genre de rêver au prince charmant, mais elles espéraient au moins trouver quelqu'un qui les sortirait de leurs calvaires et avec qui elles fonderaient une grande et belle famille. Un grand rêve de bonheur, comme elles n'avaient encore jamais pu vivre.

La réalité les rattrapa quand le téléphone d'Elena sonna, et que la voix de sa sœur aînée leur vrilla les oreilles.

- Elena ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le lycée nous a encore appelé pour nous dire que t'étais pas en cours, et ta copine non plus ?! Où que tu sois, tu rentres à la maison immédiatement, et sans discuter ! Tu es vraiment insupportable, j'en ai marre de tes conneries, espèce d'idiote ! J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à m'occuper que de gérer tes crises de rébellion !

Elle raccrocha brusquement, et, imaginant la raclée qu'elles allaient toutes deux recevoir, les deux amies rentrèrent chez elles, ne sachant pas quand elles pourraient à nouveau respirer l'air de leur liberté.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – And a second time**

Dans la vie d'une jeune fille, les journées se suivent et ne se ressemblent jamais. Il y a toujours un détail, une personne, un évènement, un simple petit truc qui fait que cette journée devient originale et jamais vue.

Ce n'était plus le cas pour Elena depuis presque un mois. Sa dernière escapade lui avait coûté sa liberté, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait se voir retirer. Depuis cette journée peu ordinaire à Oakland, la vie de la jeune fille était réduite à trois actions : dormir, manger, et travailler. Sa sœur l'emmenait chaque matin au lycée, elle était ensuite escortée en classe par sa conseillère d'orientation qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, puis sa sœur venait la chercher à la sortie des cours, et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle n'avait pas vu Alba depuis leur sortie, pas même au lycée, et elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Elle aurais bien appelé son amie si son téléphone n'avait pas été confisqué. D'un naturel indépendante et surtout libre, Elena se sentait comme un fauve en cage. Au bord du gouffre, elle songeait maintenant à remplir son sac d'argent, de nourriture et de vêtements, et à partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit de malheur. Ce n'était pas d'actualité ce samedi matin, puisqu'elle devait aller travailler dans l'épicerie. Maya lui avait trouvé ce job, et il était pour l'instant son seul moyen de gagner de l'argent à cause des nouvelles mesures qu'avait pris sa mère. Elle avait du prendre la vieille voiture du fiancé de sa mère, et on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le nouveau bolide qu'il avait eu le culot de se payer. Évidemment elle pouvait toujours rêver, jamais elle n'aurait la permission d'y toucher.

C'est au volant de la vieille Chevrolet qu'Elena se rendit dans le centre de Charming, aussi déterminée qu'une condamnée. Sa mauvaise humeur s'empira encore lorsqu'une berline lui coupa la route, détruisant au passage tout l'avant de sa voiture. Décidée à refaire le portrait de cet abruti, la jeune porto-ricaine sortit de sa voiture, mais tout ce qu'elle pu faire ne fut qu'un simple doigt d'honneur au conducteur qui prenait la fuite._ Quel enculé ! _Pensa la jeune fille. La voiture ne démarrait plus, et mettre des coups de pieds dans la porte n'arrangea rien. Elle se rendit dans le premier magasin qu'elle trouva pour appeler une dépanneuse et prévenir l'épicerie qu'elle serait en retard. Le garage le plus proche était Teller-Morrow, à seulement quelques minutes, et la dépanneuse ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle avait déjà vu le conducteur, il s'agissait de Jax Teller, l'un des fameux bikers qu'elle aurait tant aimé fréquenter. Elle avait également déjà croisé le passager, qui n'était autre que Juice. Une agréable surprise qui fit disparaître d'un coup sa mauvaise humeur, et lui aurait presque fait oublier la raison de leur venue. Elle dû les accompagner au garage, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Juice n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il était déstabilisé par la présence d'Elena, et sa gêne était assez perceptible. Pourtant personne ne sembla le remarquer, à part peut-être la principale intéressée. Jax lui demanda de s'occuper d'Elena, ce qui le contraria davantage. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi contrarié, ou même frustré, mais cela avait sûrement à voir avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille, qui n'attendait pourtant que ça. Il se sentait tellement idiot parfois. Il montra à Elena où se trouvait le bureau pour qu'elle puisse payer le déplacement de la dépanneuse.

Quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, Elena trouva une femme assise au bureau, des lunettes perchées sur le nez, qui semblait être très énervée. Elle frappa à la porte pour se faire remarquer, et la femme leva les yeux. Elle sembla assez surprise de voir une si jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte mais, d'après ce qu'Elena avait entendu en ville, Gemma Teller était habituée aux surprises parfois mauvaises que lui apportaient les activités du Club des Sons. La jeune porto-ricaine s'avança.

- Vous devez être Gemma, lança-t-elle.

- C'est exact. Et toi tu es ..? demanda son interlocutrice

- Elena Riviera. On vient de ramener ma voiture, un enculé m'a rentré dedans.

- C'est donc toi, répondit Gemma avec un haussement de sourcils. C'est ta voiture ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Que mon nom n'est pas écrit sur les papiers mais que je fais comme si c'était le cas. Mais je l'ai pas piquée si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Elle est à mon ... beau père.

- Pas la peine de me raconter ta petite vie. Tu viens régler les frais de dépannage ?

- Ouais.

Elle paya ce qu'elle devait, laissa ses coordonnées et sortit du bureau, quand trois motos arrivèrent dans un vacarme infernal. Elle s'arrêta net et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les trois conducteurs se garèrent. Elle en identifia un comme étant Clay Morrow, patron du garage et président des Sons. Elle ne connaisait pas les deux autres, un petit gros, et un brun aux cheveux frisés. Elle les vit saluer Jax qui buvait une bière avec un autre barbu, et ils adressèrent également un signe à Juice qui travaillait déjà sur sa voiture. Gemma interrompit brusquement ses observations.

- Tu vis à Charming ?

- Oui. Dans un petit quartier au nord. Mais je voudrais pas vous emmerder en racontant ma petite vie minable.

- Quelle répartie. Depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ?

- Assez longtemps pour connaître le Club, si c'est le sens de la question.

- T'as l'air plutôt maligne. Ou du moins, tu fais la maligne.

- Je suis sûre que quand vous aviez mon âge vous étiez pareille ...

- Espèce de petite effrontée. Et quelle âge tu as, au juste?

- Dix-neuf ans.

Elena s'était rendue compte d'après son expérience, que plus elle répétait un mensonge, moins celui ci semblait en être un, et il devenait une sorte de réalité. Elle avait depuis très longtemps fait du mensonge une de ses plus belles armes.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Gemma, surprise. Tu parais bien plus jeune pourtant.

- Vous aussi vous faîtes jeune, Madame Morrow, répondit Elena avec un sourire provocateur.

- Petite garce. Assez discuté, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

- À pied ? Vous rigolez ?

- Demande à Juice de te ramener avec la dépaneuse. C'est le type là-bas avec ...

- Je sais qui est Juice, l'interrompit Elena. À bientôt Madame.

- Ne m'appelle pas Madame. C'est Gemma.

- Je le savais. Cest juste une marque de respect envers les personnes plus ... mûres. Lança sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

Elena se dirigea vers l'atelier, soutenant les différents regards qui la détaillaient de haut en bas. Gemma avait l'air plutôt amusée, et les motards intrigués. Quand à Juice, il avait l'air nerveux.

N'étant pas pressée d'aller travailler, elle décida de s'asseoir sur un vieux tabouret rouillé qui traînait, et de le regarder travailler.

Le jeune homme sentait sa présence et son regard pétillant qui l'observait, et cela le perturbait. Il tenta de continuer son travail, mais c'était impossible. Il s'arrêta, et regarda la jeune fille perchée sur son tabouret. Étrangement, elle semblait se fondre totalement dans l'environnement du garage et des motards, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air surprise, ni dépaysée, ni même effrayée. Il en déduisit qu'elle était probablement native de Charming, ou qu'elle avait emménagé longtemps auparavant et qu'elle connaissait l'existence du Club. Elle savait sûrement aussi qu'il était l'un des Sons, ou elle l'avait deviné en arrivant ici. Elle n'avait pas l'air stupide, pas comme ces putes sans cervelles qui traînaient au clubhouse. Mais elle était jeune.

- Arrête de me mater, tu me fais flipper, lança-t-elle.

- Oh. Désolé. C'est que .. j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, se justifia Juice.

- C'est ça. Gemma a laissé entendre que tu accepterais de me ramener ...

- Aucun problème. On va où ?

- À l'épicierie du centre. J'y travaille.

- D'accord. Je vais chercher les clés de la dépanneuse.

- J'avais pensé que tu me laisserais monter derrière toi en bécane ... C'est un de mes grands rêves ...

- De monter derrière moi ?

- Non, de faire de la bécane. Mais je t'avoue que, de tous les types qui sont là, tu es bien le seul que je laisserai m'emmener quelque part.

- Vraiment ..?

- Ouais ... Mais on peut toujours prendre la dépanneuse, c'est toi qui décides.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on pourrais réaliser ton rêve. Proposa Juice en souriant.

- Cool. C'est la réponse que j'attendais. En route !

Si Alba avait été témoin de la scène, elle aurait été tellement fière de son amie. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'Elena voyait Juice, et elle réussissait déjà à obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où tout ça la mènerait, ni même ce qu'elle voulait réellement, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savourait ce moment si particulier, le vent dans les cheveux, accrochée à Juice.  
Quant à ce dernier, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire avoir ainsi. C'était inattendu.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Living is unfair**

**Elena's POV**

Après avoir passé mon enfance, dont je ne me rappelle rien , dans les rues sales et corrompues de Puerto Rico, je pensais que vivre le rêve américain serait vraiment la meilleure solution. Mais depuis mon emménagement ici, il y a maintenant plusieurs années, j'ai pu remarquer qu'une existence minable ne se transforme pas en paradis juste en faisant des milliers de kilomètres. La malchance te poursuit et te rattrape avant que tu aies eu le temps de t'habituer au bonheur. Presque chacune de mes journées suit le chemin de la précédente : si elle commence bien, elle se finit le plus mal possible, et si elle commence mal, il y a trop peu de chances qu'elle s'améliore. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour très différent.

J'étais toujours vivante après m'être fait rentrer dedans mais je savais parfaitement qu'à la maison j'allais prendre la raclée que, cette fois, je ne méritais pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer chez moi après le boulot. Ah oui, mon boulot, et si nous en parlions ?

Juice m'avait déposée devant l'épicerie. Cette emmerde m'avait mise en retard de deux heures, et mon abruti de patron allait me les retenir sur mon salaire. C'est ce que je pensais, mais le sale con avait décidé de faire pire. Quand j'ouvris la porte de service, je remarquais que les affaires de mon casier avaient été mises par terre, et remplacées par celles d'une autre personne. Je fis irruption dans le magasin furieuse, et décidée à savoir ce qui se passait encore. J'aperçus une grande blonde au poste que j'aurais dû occuper à ce moment, et le vieux bonhomme qui entrait dans son bureau. Je l'y suivis.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Riviera. Vous êtes en retard, me répondit-il.

- J'ai appelé pour prévenir, j'ai eu un accident !

- Je sais. Cependant, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un au magasin.

- Je suis là maintenant, je peux récupérer ma place.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. Votre place est prise.

- Vous plaisantez ?!

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ?! Vous pouvez pas me virer comme ça, vous avez pas le droit !

- S'il vous plaît Mademoiselle, sortez de mon magasin...

- Tu déconne j'espère ?! Je vais pas bouger d'ici, t'as aucun droit de me virer pour me remplacer par une blondasse comme celle-là ! C'est mon job !

- Sortez ou j'appelle la police !

- T'es complètement con ! Tu va le regretter, ça je te le jure !

Hors de moi, je lui rendis mes clés en lui lançant au visage, puis j'entrepris de balancer tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. J'étais de nature impulsive, et il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me transformer en furie dans ce genre-là. Mes coups de pieds eurent raison des étagères qui se trouvaient autour de moi, et je n'aurais pas tardé à tabasser le vieux con si mes hurlements n'avaient pas alerté Juice qui était resté devant l'épicierie pour s'en fumer une. Il me tira hors du magasin avant que je ne tue quelqu'un, et avant que les flics ne soient avertis de ma petite crise de rage, qui allait coûter cher en réparation à mon ancien patron. Heureusement pour moi, les Sons avaient un pouvoir sur chacuns des commerces de Charming, et Juice me promit que personne ne saurait rien du tout. N'empêche que ça ne me rendra pas mon boulot.

- Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il

- Mais oui ! Je lui aurait fait la peau à cet enculé ! Continuai-je de m'énerver

- Ce qui n'aurait servit à rien. Tu devrais te calmer. Et rentrer chez toi.

- Excellente idée, je vais chercher ma voiture ... Mais attends, ma voiture est foutue à cause d'un sale connard qui ...

- Stop ! Cria Juice, et l'entendre me crier dessus me fit perdre toute ma détermination et mon sens de la parole.

- ...

- Désolé. Mais c'est tellement mieux quand tu arrêtes de hurler, dit-il doucement.

Il avait totalement raison, mais je me gardais bien de lui avouer. Il me tendis le casque, et je remontai derrière lui, lui indiquant où j'habitais. Ce trajet était plus long que le précédent mais il me parut tellement court lorsque j'aperçus la maison, et que la moto ralentit le long du trottoir. J'avais tellement aimé que je voulais remonter et rouler encore, fuir le plus loin possible. Le bruit d'une moto fit sortir ma sœur , qui devait encore se demander ce que j'avais foutu pour rentrer en compagnie d'un biker. M'imaginer tout lui expliquer me provoqua un sursaut de panique. Pourtant j'allais bien être obligée le faire.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Juice pour la seconde fois.

- Ouais, ça va aller, répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes au garage, tu dois avoir un tas de trucs à faire. Merci, pour ma voiture, pour m'avoir ramenée, et aussi pour la connerie à l'épicierie ...

- Pas de quoi. Je te revoie au garage, dit-il en souriant.

- Ouais. Prend soin de ma voiture, lançai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je le regardai partir, et me retournai vers l'entrée de la maison, où se trouvaient maintenant les trois membres de ma pseudo-famille. Arrivait le moment compliqué où j'allais devoir leur raconter ce qui m'étais arrivé avec la voiture, et également que je m'étais fait virer de l'épicerie.

**Juice's POV**

De retour au garage, et après avoir répondu aux interrogations de Gemma, je pouvais me remettre à travailler sur la voiture d'Elena. Elle était bien amochée, et il faudrait sûrement attendre une à deux semaines avant qu'elle soit réparée. Le point positif était qu'Elena allait revenir me voir, mais après les réparations, je ne la reverrai probablement jamais. Ça me contrariait beaucoup, mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais contrarié. Était-ce parce que j'avais envie de revoir cette fille, ou parce que je voulais qu'elle aie envie de revenir ? Tout ce qui c'était passé à l'épicerie était totalement irréel. Pourquoi j'avais réagit comme ça, et pourquoi elle m'avait laissé faire, c'était la question que je me posais. Qu'est ce qui m'attirait chez cette fille, au point que je ne puisse plus arrêter de penser à elle, depuis le matin dans les bois ? Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour entrer dans la vie du Club, mais en même temps, elle avait l'air de pouvoir se fondre dans cet univers, comme si elle était faite pour ça. Je n'avais jamais envisagé une telle possibilité pour n'importe quelle autre fille, et ça me rendait nerveux. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – We can help you**

Des coups violents à la porte sortirent Elena de son rêve, rêve dans lequel la soirée d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, c'était bien arrivé, et les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras et son visage en étaient les preuves. En se regardant dans son miroir, la jeune fille observa les dégâts. Il s'était maîtrisé cette fois, son visage n'était pas tellement gonflé, et il s'habituait au coups de toute manière. Quant à ses bras, ils avaient quelques marques mais une veste les cacherait. Tel était le prix à payer pour son existence de marginale. La liberté qu'elle prenait lui valait des longues heures à essuyer les colères de son beau père. Elle était la seule de la maison à prendre les coups, et c'était pour elle une manière de se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'elle faisait à sa mère. Il valait mieux qu'il n'y aie qu'un seul bouc émissaire plutôt que trois. Les coups à la porte reprirent, et elle ouvra avant d'avoir une porte à réparer, une fois de plus.

- Tu iras au garage ce matin, lui ordonna son beau père en lui lançant des papiers à la figure. Ils auront besoin de ça.

- Ok, j'irais tout à l'heure.

- T'as intérêt. Et cache moi ça, siffla-t-il en regardant son visage.

- J'aurais pas à le cacher si tu m'avais pas cognée ...

- Ferme la, et dépêche toi !

Elle s'habilla, et descendit à la cuisine. Sa mère s'y trouvait déjà, et elle leva la tête, le regard dénué d'expression. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, parce qu'elle aimait ce type, mais le visage d'Elena témoignait de la vraie nature de son beau père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il la frappait dans son bureau fermé à clé que les deux autres femmes de la maison ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais qu'auraient-elles pu dire ou faire sans risquer de subir le même traitement ? Après tout, Elena n'avait qu'à obéir, et elle ne lui donnerait pas de raisons pour la frapper.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de manger, elle voulait à tout prix sortir de cette maison de malheur. Elle appela Alba qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps. Son amie ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle roula en direction du garage, ne faisant qu'un simple commentaire sur les traces de coups.

- Encore ..?

- Comme d'habitude. Plus je m'habitue à être tranquille, moins je le suis. Mais ça va.

- Ok.

Le reste du trajet se passa comme elle avaient l'habitude, dans la bonne humeur et en musique. Elena revivait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au garage, elle chercha Juice du regard, mais il était introuvable. L'absence des autres motards laissa la jeune fille penser qu'ils avaient des affaires de Club. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, suivie par son amie.

- Bonjour Gemma, lança-t-elle.

- Encore toi ? Répondit elle sarcastiquement avant de regarder le visage blessé de son interlocutrice. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Tombée dans les escaliers.

Gemma jeta un regard inquisiteur à Alba, qui baissa les yeux sans rien répondre.

- Il paraît que vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça, reprit la jeune fille en donnant les papiers à Gemma.

- Effectivement, répondit cette dernière en lisant.

- Vous savez quand les réparations seront finies ?

- Aucune idée. Je peux demander à Juice si tu veux, c'est lui qui s'occupe de ta voiture.

- J'aimerais bien.

Gemma sortit du bureau. Le nom de Juice avait tiré Alba de son silence. Elle avait déjà entendu ce prénom, le matin où elle avait surpris son amie en pleine discussion avec un inconnu.

- Est-ce que Juice bosse ici ?!

- Oui, répondit Elena.

- Le même Juice que l'autre fois ?

- Évidemment, réfléchis ! Est ce que c'est un problème ?

- Je ne crois pas ... Est-ce que c'est l'un des bikers ? demanda la jeune mexicaine en montrant le ClubHouse.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle le vit arriver vers elles. Il portait son cuir, ce qui répondit à la question d'Alba.

- Salut. Est-ce que tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en regardant les bleus de la jeune fille.

- On dirait que tu passes ton temps à me demander si ça va. T'inquiètes pas, je me suis simplement pris une porte.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une erreur de débutante. Donner deux excuses différentes, c'était pas vraiment malin.

- D'accord. Fais attention la prochaine fois. Gemma a dit que tu voulais savoir quand tu pourrais récupérer ta voiture ?

- Ouais. J'en ai besoin.

- Une à deux semaines je pense. Elle est bien amochée mais les dégâts sont réparables, t'as eu de la chance.

- Si on appelle ça de la chance. En tout cas, merci.

- Aucun problème. On t'appellera quand elle sera prête. À bientôt, dit le jeune homme tout en s'éloignant. Il croisa Gemma, qui lui demanda s'il avait vu ce qu'Elena s'était fait en tombant dans ses escaliers. L'erreur de la jeune fille ressurgit plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était pris une porte ...

Le soupçon de Gemma fut confirmé par la réflexion de Juice. À d'autres personnes elle allait raconter un autre mensonge pour cacher la triste réalité. Typique.

Elle rejoignit les deux jeunes filles qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

- Je voudrais te parler une minute, dit-elle à Elena.

Alba alla attendre son amie près de la voiture. L'autre jeune fille faisait maintenant face à cette femme qui l'intimidait vraiment, et Dieu savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être intimidée.

- Qu'est il vraiment arrivé à ton visage ? reprit Gemma

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, je vous l'ai dit.

- Tu ne t'es pas pris une porte ..?

- Après être tombée des escaliers.

- C'est ça. On peut t'aider, tu sais.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et vous ne me connaissez même pas, pourquoi vous voudriez m'aider, hein ?

Elena tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, mais Gemma la retint par le bras. La douleur paralysa la jeune fille dans son élan, et elle n'arriva même pas à se débattre quand la femme remonta la manche de sa veste et observa avec effroi les marques, anciennes et plus récentes, de coups et de brûlures.

- Les escaliers ..? interrogea-t-elle.

- Tout ça n'as aucune importance. À un de ces jours.

Elle dégagea son bras, et couru jusqu'à la voiture, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait l'habitude de tout gérer seule, personne ne l'aidait jamais. Même Alba n'intervenait pas dans ses affaires familiales, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. La proposition de Gemma était tellement inattendue qu'elle la laissait sans voix, car quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, pouvait prendre soin d'elle, et la proposition semblait honnête et sincère ; et ceci n'était jamais arrivé depuis longtemps. Durant ces dernières années, elle avait essayé d'enfouir ce cauchemar au plus profond sans y arriver, mais peut-être fallait-il quelqu'un d'autre pour stopper cette situation infernale. Alba interrompit ses pensées en abordant un tout autre sujet qui sembla alléger l'atmosphère :

- Alors, tu as retrouvé Juice ...

- Ouais. C'est plutôt cool, enfin je crois.

- Évidemment que c'est cool ! C'est même fantastique ! Et où vous en êtes ?

- Si tu savais ...

- Arrête de faire des mystères, et raconte moi tout !

Elena ne se fit pas prier pour tout dévoiler. Elle avait oublié sa journée qui avait mal débuté, et redevenait l'insouciante jeune fille rebelle qu'elle adorait être. Elle raconta tout dans les moindres détails, de son accident jusqu'à la balade en moto, et aussi la façon dont il l'avait sortie de l'épicerie. Elle lui parla également de ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle avait également besoin de se le dire à elle même pour s'en persuader, mais surtout comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elena ressentait très peu de choses. Elle n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, mais les aléas de la vie lui avaient appris à refouler ses émotions et ignorer ses sentiments, car tout était bien assez compliqué. Pourtant, la sensation qu'elle avait quand elle se trouvait à proximité de Juice était plus difficile à ignorer. Elle était profondément attirée par lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette attirance soit réciproque, et que son âge ne soit pas un obstacle. Il lui semblait avoir remarqué chez Juice les mêmes émotions, et elle en était très heureuse. Peut-être y avait-il une infime possibilité que leur relation puisse évoluer, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de le vouloir tous les deux. Mais tout semblait irréel.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 – She needs you**

Neufs jours après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Gemma Teller, et qu'elle considérait comme un incident plutôt contrariant, Elena avait pourtant tout oublié, ou du moins, elle faisait comme si c'était le cas. Tout ce qui c'était passé, Oakland, la drogue, l'accident, Juice, Gemma ... tout avait disparu de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait plus besoin de camoufler ses traces de coups et, de plus, sa punition avait été levée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle pouvait se balader dans Charming comme elle le voulait, jouir de sa totale liberté, et aller au lycée à pied, ce qui voulait dire ne pas y aller si elle avait envie. Elle n'allait pas recommencer comme l'autre fois, car elle avait bien retenu la leçon, mais elle était simplement redevenue la jeune _latina_ rebelle et innocente qu'elle aimait être. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun job ne se montrait à l'horizon. Cela dit, même si elle se retrouvait pour le moment sans le moindre centime pour se faire plaisir, elle pouvait au moins respirer l'air extérieur sans craindre une rafale de gifles. C'est dans ce léger état d'esprit qu'elle avait passé ces neufs jours, comme n'importe qu'elle fille de son âge.

Au garage Teller-Morrow, l'humeur de Juice n'était pas aussi au beau fixe que celle d'Elena. Les autres le prenaient toujours pour un idiot, et ils lui faisaient faire toutes les choses les plus ingrates qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Évidemment, il s'exécutait sans broncher puisque c'était son rôle de Prospect, et qu'il devait s'y coller s'il voulait s'asseoir à la table, mais être traité comme le dernier des abrutis ne lui plaisait guère. S'ajoutait à ça l'absence notée de la jolie fille qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir. Il s'était attaché malgré lui à cette petite brune au caractère bien trempé, bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Il avait parlé avec Gemma à propos des bleus sur le visage de la jeune fille ainsi que de sa réaction lorsqu'elles avaient discuté, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle se faisait régulièrement battre. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose car, même s'il vivait constamment dans la violence, l'idée qu'une fille qui devait forcément être fragile puisse être confrontée à une situation similaire le révoltait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas revue, et il ne se voyait pas frapper à sa porte pour vérifier qu'un cinglé ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il se répétait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire dans sa vie que de perdre son temps avec un biker, mais surtout qu'elle était trop jeune pour tout ça et qu'il devait la laisser tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car elle avait réveillé en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

L'obscurité remplissait la chambre d'Elena. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, avec la musique pour seule compagnie. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer dans un fracas énorme, et sa peur ressurgit en à peine une seconde. _Pas encore_, implora-t-elle en silence. _Laissez moi juste quelques autres semaines de répit, je vous en prie._ Comme c'était souvent le cas de ce genre de situation, toutes les divinités qu'elle pria demeurèrent sourdes. La dispute éclata en bas, le sujet était trop compliqué pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, mais elle connaissait déjà l'issue. Il allait avoir besoin de se défouler, et elle servait à ça. Pourtant, ce fus les cris de Maya qui firent trembler les murs. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, et cherchant à tout prix à protéger ça sœur de cet enfer, elle s'avança dans la cuisine. Sa mère se tenait dans le coin opposé, regardant avec tristesse son autre fille trembler de peur, empoignée par un homme bien trop violent pour vivre avec trois femmes perdues.

Pourquoi, à ce moment là, Elena décida de se sacrifier une fois de plus, au profit de sa sœur, qu'au fond elle n'aimait pas tellement ? Quelles idées lui passèrent par la tête pour oser défier celui qui représentait parfaitement la figure du bourreau tyrannique ? Elle-même n'avait pas de réponse exacte, c'était juste une habitude.

Alors que les coups pleuvaient et qu'elle ne sentait plus que la douleur qui s'infiltrait dans tout son corps, elle se sentait minable. Sa famille, et elle, n'auraient jamais dû subir ça. Elles auraient dû rester dans leur quartier sale et déprimant sur leur île pourtant paradisiaque. Pendant que son beau père passait ses nerfs sur elle, une seule chose s'imposait à son esprit : elle aurait tout donné pour retourner jouer sur les trottoirs pleins d'ordures, et courir autour des vieux édentés. Et revoir son père, parce qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, lui. Ce soir là fut la crise la plus violente qu'elle aie subit depuis qu'il avait commencé à la frapper, et cela arrivait assez régulièrement. Elle n'était plus qu'une chose, un animal, roué de coup. Elle avait probablement quelque chose de cassé tant son abdomen lui faisait mal, et elle sentait le sang couler le long de son visage ; le camouflage allait être compliqué. Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de perdre connaissance. Elle remarqua ensuite que les coups avaient cessé, mais la douleur était devenue tellement insupportable qu'elle sortit de son inconscience. Elle entendait des voix, des mots, des pleurs, mais n'essayait pas de comprendre. Elle sombra de nouveau dans un trou noir avant de se sentir soulevée de terre, puis emmenée dans un endroit tellement plus froid que sa cuisine, dehors certainement. Un bruit de porte qui se fermait lui parvint, puis plus rien.

Gemma Teller était comme souvent assise à son bureau, au garage. Une fête se déroulait en face, dans le Clubhouse, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y participer ce-soir là. Elle était fatiguée, presque de mauvaise humeur, mais elle restait pourtant pour se plonger dans la comptabilité assommante. Une lumière provenant de l'extérieur la tira de son ennui, et elle quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers le véhicule qui venait d'arriver. Une ombre frêle sortit rapidement de la voiture, elle semblait agitée, comme paniquée. Gemma fit un signe à celle qu'elle prit d'abord pour une fille du Club, mais elle reconnu ensuite l'amie d'Elena qui avait accompagné cette dernière la semaine précédente. La jeune fille lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Vous êtes Gemma, c'est ça ?! Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- C'est ça. Et toi tu es ..?

- Alba, mais peu importe. Vous aviez dit que vous pouviez l'aider, non ?!

Elle ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. Le visage de Gemma se décomposa en une grimace horrifiée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait deviné que quelqu'un battait Elena , mais elle avait sous estimé l'ampleur du problème. Sur le siège arrière, la jeune fille gisait, inconsciente mais souffrant le martyre, le visage méconnaissable sous les traces de coups. Bien que la violence était une habitude à cause des affaires du club, la vision d'une jeune fille dans un état pareil était insupportable et terrifiante. Une semaine auparavant, Elena avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, mais dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment en mesure de refuser l'aide qu'on lui proposait

- Tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital, il faut qu'un médecin s'occupe d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?! Paniqua Alba. Elle refuse qu'on en parle !

- Si elle ne parle pas elle finira par y laisser sa peau ! Monte avec elle ! Ordonna Gemma. Donne moi deux minutes pour prendre des affaires.

Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la voiture, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il y avait peut-être une autre personne qu'Elena préférerait voir, et qu'elle écouterait. Elle entra dans le ClubHouse, le cherchant du regard.

- Juice ! Sors d'ici, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Il s'exécuta et suivit Gemma dehors. Elle lui tendit les clés qu'Alba avait donné.

- C'est cette voiture. Tu conduis. Lança-t-elle.

- Et on va où ? Demanda Juice en ouvrant la portière.

- Tu vas à l'hôpital St Thomas. Elle a besoin de toi, dit Gemma en montrant l'arrière.

Il regarda et s'immobilisa sous le choc.

- Démarre ! Lui cria Alba. La voiture va pas rouler toute seule !


End file.
